Le Rapport
by miriachan
Summary: Ce début de journée avait tout l'air d'une journée normale pour la Varia, cependant... (résumé pourri, je sais, honte à moi - -')


Disclaimer : Aaah... si seulement tous ces perso étaient à moi... Ça voudrait dire que j'ai de l'imagination :D Malheureusement j'en ai pas beaucoup et Akira Amano m'a finalement devancé et c'est elle qui a récupéré tous les honneurs, la traîtresse!

Rating : K+ à cause du langage très fleuri de nos chers Variens.

Chtite note de l'auteur : Voici mon 1er OS. Enfin non, en fait c'est le 2e OS dont j'arrive au bout, mais j'ai tellement honte du 1er que j'ai préféré ne pas le poster (surtout avec mon p'tit canard en plastique qui est dans les parages :p). Bref, c'est un espèce de gros délire qui m'est venu comme ça, un beau jour, j'avais été prise d'une soudaine inspiration, mes doigts glissaient tous seuls sur mon clavier, j'étais comme possédée! Malheureusement Mukuro (bah oui, c'est lui qui possède le corps des gens, non?) s'est enfuie juste avant la fin, me laissant seule face à mon ordinateur, cherchant désespérément comment clore cet OS... Et finalement une illumination m'est venue 6 mois plus tard, en lisant le 9e chapitre d'une fiction que j'affectionne beaucoup et que je conseil fortement (c'est Chroniques familiales de Metempsychosis-chan, le chapitre Boisson). Je me suis alors empressée de demander aux auteurs si je pouvais m'inspirer de cette histoire (parce que je suis pas une voleuse :3) et elle ont heureusement accepté, et je les en remercies fortement. J'ai donc finalement pu terminer l'écriture de cette petite histoire et je me retrouve maintenant à vous le présenter.

Sur ce, trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire!

. . .

**Le Rapport**

Ce début de journée avait tout l'air d'une journée normale pour la Varia, je précise « pour la Varia » car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une journée normale pour la Varia est totalement différente d'une journée normale pour n'importe quel groupe de gens normaux, cependant, les membres de la Varia ne sont pas normaux donc leurs journées ne le sont pas non plus.

Enfin, passons, comme à son habitude, Xanxus martyrisait le "pauvre petit" Squalo en lui ordonnant de faire toutes sortes de tâches ingrates pendant que Levi s'extasiait devant l'autorité de son Boss. Belphegor traumatisait Fran en torturant des grenouilles, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui arriverait la même chose qu'à elles s'il lui désobéissait. Et enfin, Lussuria... ben en fait la "Mamma" de la Varia n'était pas là, probablement partie en mission, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Voilà, en gros, le schéma type d'une journée normale au manoir de la Varia.

Seulement, c'est en début d'après-midi que cette "journée normale" devint anormale. L'un des messagers de la Varia (ou "déchets", selon Xanxus), était arrivé en courant vers le Chef, criant des « Boss! Boss! » d'un air affolé, agitant une lettre marquée du sceau du Dixième du Nom Vongola.

Le-dit Boss, qui avait été dérangé dans sa sieste (qui n'aurait de toute façon pas duré puisque le Gardien de la Pluie s'apprêtait à vider la bouteille que le balafré lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la tête dans un « Voiiiiiii! » relativement bruyant), grogna un « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le déchet? », question à laquelle le « déchet » s'empressa de répondre :

« C'est le Dixième du Nom Vongola, Boss. Il vous ordonne de venir, vous et vos Gardiens, à une réunion qui aura lieu demain, à 15h, au manoir des Vongola. »

« Et tu trouve que c'est important au point de s'affoler ainsi et de me réveiller en plein milieu de ma sieste? » demanda Xanxus d'un ton menaçant.

Le sous-fifre ne fit pas attention au ton employé par son Boss, sachant que de toute façon, quelles que soient les circonstances, celui-ci parlait toujours comme ça. Il ne s'en inquiéta donc pas et s'expliqua :

« En fait, je voulais juste m'assurer que les affirmations de mes collègues sont justes. »

Voyant le sourcil relevé de son supérieur, il poursuivit :

« Il dit que ça pourrait bien être la fin du monde, aucun de vous six ne s'en soucierait. J'ai donc vérifié cela en faisant comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et mon collègue avait raison : personne n'y a prêté la moindre attention. À vrai dire je m'en doutait un peu mais bon... »

Le chef n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'on lui racontait, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ordonner au requin qui lui sert de second pour l'emmer... l'entraîner à bien servir ses supérieurs. Il avait finit par congédier le messager, non sans lâcher un « Pourquoi mes sous-f... subordonnés sont-ils tous aussi bêtes et inutiles? ». Et le-dit sous-f... subordonné quitta la pièce sans faire attention aux dernières paroles de son chef.

Bon, je l'avoue, je vous ai fait marcher : ce n'est pas ça le grand bouleversement de la journée. Le véritable grand bouleversement se passa quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Lussuria arriva en imitant Tarzan, pendu à une corde apparemment accrochée à l'hélicoptère qui avait mené le Gardien du Soleil en mission, et brisant l'une des maintenant rares vitres du manoir qui n'avaient pas encore été brisées. Il avait atterrit sur la tête de Fran où il avait rebondit pour finalement arriver en un magnifique salto devant son Boss, non sans écraser le manieur de parapluies toujours scotché à celui-ci, en lui tendant son rapport de mission. Il repartie ensuite dans sa chambre en ignorant le « Pourquoi je l'ai pas envoyé faire une mission beaucoup plus dangereuse pour qu'il n'en revienne pas, celui-là? Il va encore falloir réparer une vitre » (dit-il alors qu'il ne le fait jamais), et le « Tiens? Il était partit lui? » de Bel, qui venait à peine d'arrêter de rire devant la tête de Fran qui avait été encore plus traumatisé que lorsque le Prince avait compressé un pauvre petit batracien entre ses mains au point de le faire exploser, mais repartit aussitôt dans un nouveau fou-rire en se retournant vers le Gardien de la Brume qui faisait toujours la même tête, voire pire.

Xanxus, qui s'ennuyait fortement en attendant que Squalo revienne d'on ne sait où avec on ne sait quoi, s'était dit que, pour une fois, il allait lire le rapport de son Gardien. Mais après avoir lu les quelques premières lignes, ses sourcils se froncèrent (Oui oui! Il peut avoir les sourcils encore plus froncés! Je vous assure!), de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le rapport du punk, puis finalement il recracha tout l'alcool qu'il venait de boire (quel gâchis!), sur Levi-A-Than qui venait à peine de se relever, en lisant les dernières lignes. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, seul le Gardien de la Foudre y fit attention et s'affola, demandant à son Boss bien-aimé (qui venait quand même de lui cracher de l'alcool à la figure...) ce qu'il se passait. Il fût bien évidemment littéralement ignoré, et le balafré se dirigea d'un pas encore plus énervé que d'habitude, le rapport en main, vers la chambre du boxeur.

Arrivé devant la salle, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'eut pas son habituel haut-le-cœur à la vue de la chambre, disons très... rose de celui qui se considérait comme sa " Mamma ", et commença à engueuler celui-ci :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel?! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant le "rapport". « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fout dans ton rapport de mission? »

« Du calme Boss-chan! Pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point? C'était juste une petite blague comme ça. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu lis les rapports de mission, toi? »

« Ce n'est pas la question! » s'énerva-t-il. « Comment vous avez osé faire ça?! »

« Calme-toi je te dis! Laisse la Mamma t'expliquer, Xanxus-chan ~ »

. . .

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage en dessous (le rez-de-chaussé quoi), les quatre autres gardiens avaient abandonné leurs activités et écoutaient ce qu'il se passait en haut (pas vraiment besoin d'avoir une très bonne ouïe, Xanxus étant constamment en train d'hurler).

« Voiiiii! Il semblerait que le Boss ai fini par le découvrir! » s'exclama soudain le squale.

« Ushishi. En effet. Tu es très perspicace dis-moi, mon cher Squalo. » se moqua le manieur de couteaux.

« Oh la ferme toi, hein! » s'énerva l'autre.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. Vous semblez oublier qu'on est dans la merde si Lussuria lui explique tout (ce qui est très probable). Surtout toi Squalo. Cette fois tu ne devrais pas faire attention qu'à tes fesses... » dit Fran avec son éternelle impassibilité.

« Il a raison -pour une fois- ferme-la un peu, crétin de requin. Avec toi qui parle à côté, même le Boss on l'entend difficilement. » fit remarquer le Prince Déchu.

Étrangement le capitaine de la Varia ne protesta même pas et tout le monde se tût pour reprendre son écoute de la conversation entre Xanxus et son Gardien.

. . .

Revenons-en donc à ces deux-là :

« Tout d'abord » avais commencé le punk « tu serais prié de ne pas dire « vous », car comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai absolument rien fait moi (à mon plus grand dam d'ailleurs), et Levi-chan non plus. »

« Je m'en fout de tout ça! » le coupa Xanxus « Dépêche-toi de tout déballer ou tu peux être sûr que ton cadavre ne pourra même pas rejoindre tes « chéris » dans ta chambre froide tellement il sera en mauvais état! » puis il sortit ses X-Guns, prêt à tirer.

Le boxeur ne se formalisa pas du dernier geste du chef de la Varia mais repris tout de même :

« En fait, c'est Squ-chan qui est arrivé dans le salon le lendemain de la soirée d'anniversaire du Nono. Tout le monde était levé sauf toi, il en a donc profité pour nous expliquer son idée, j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il voulait faire ça mais l'idée me plaisait bien, et c'était le cas de la plupart d'entre nous. Les autres, il lui a suffit de les menacer ou, dans le cas du Gardien du Nuage du petit Sawada-chan, c'est Reborn-chan qui lui a proposé un combat en échange de sa participation. Apparemment l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup à lui aussi ~ Mais le plus étonnant reste quand même le Decimo. »

Le détenteur de la flamme de la colère tiqua, il n'avait pas encore digéré l'acceptation du châtain en tant que successeur de son père adoptif. Mais Lussuria n'y fit pas attention et continua :

« Il avait l'air très amusé par cette idée et c'est même lui qui as convaincu ses Gardiens de la Tempête et de la Brume. »

« Le sale déchet! » S'écria le balafré. « Je vais lui démonter sa sale tronche de biiiip _(pour pouvoir garder cet OS à un niveau K+, l'auteure se voit dans l'obligation de censurer les propos de ce cher Xanxus. Merci de votre compréhension) _! »

Cette phrase, tout le monde dans le manoir l'avait entendue, et cela incluait bien sûr Squalo qui, n'ayant pratiquement pas entendu le reste de la conversation (Lussuria ne parlant pas aussi fort que Xanxus), pensa que le tireur parlait de lui et s'écria :

« Voiiiii! J'suis dans la merde! Il pouvait pas se la boucler l'autre abruti de nécrophile?! »

« Squalo, plutôt que de détruire nos tympans déjà bien abîmés, tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'enfuir ou aller te cacher avant que le Boss n'arrive? À moins que je n'ai sous-estimé ton niveau de masochisme... » fit remarquer le successeur de Mammon.

Le Gardien de la Pluie allait répliquer mais il fut devancé par celui de la Tempête qui dit en ricanant :

« Ushishi. En ce qui concerne le niveau de masochisme de ce stupide requin, tu n'as peut-être pas tord Franny, mais dans le cas présent, je dirais plutôt que c'est sa bêtise qui refait surface. Avec le cri qu'il vient de pousser, on peut être sûr que le Boss va se ramener dans moins d'une minute. »

Et en effet, un balafré enragé débarqua dans la seconde et dit, avec une aura encore plus effrayante que lorsqu'on évoquait sa défaite contre le fils d'Iemitsu :

« Tout bien réfléchit, je vais commencer par toi. Après tout, c'était ton idée, déchet. »

Et sur ces mots, il pointa ses X-Guns vers son second et...

. . .

Lussuria, de son côté, n'avait pas pu retenir son chef. Il haussa les épaules puis quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le fils adoptif de Timoteo et tenter de l'empêcher de réduire le squale en un tas de cendre.

Il claqua la porte et une feuille vola. On pouvait y lire :

« _Xanxus-chan, je sais très bien que tu ne lis jamais les rapports de mission, alors plutôt que de perdre du temps à faire un rapport dans les formes, je vais écrire tout ce qu'il me passe par la passe tête, car je suis sûre que tu serais capable de vouloir me tuer si je ne te ramenais rien, ou si tu voyais que je n'ai rien écrit, même si tu te fout complètement de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma mission._

_ Donc, l'autre jour j'ai vu le Neuvième du Nom et nous avons vaguement discuté de sa dernière soirée d'anniversaire. Forcement, ça m'a rappelé la petite blague que nous t'avions faite le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée. Je tiens à préciser, si par le plus grand des malheurs tu avais la vraiment très mauvaise idée de lire ce rapport (j'en doute fort mais on ne sait jamais), que c'était une idée de Squ-chan, et que je ne suis en aucun cas impliquée dans cette histoire, bien que tu dois t'en souvenir, puisque, d'après Squ-chan, tu aurais tout de suite découvert le pot au roses si Levi et moi avions participé. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ç'aurait été parfaitement crédible, non?_

_ Enfin, tout ça pour dire que celui qu'il faut punir c'est Squ-chan, et à la limite les autres participants, mais s'il te plaît, si tu les tus, tu voudrais bien ne pas les réduire en tas de cendres, histoire que je puisse les garder dans ma chambre froide? Merci d'avance, même si je doute fort que tu lise ces lignes un jour..._

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire que non, tu ne t'es pas tapé tout ce qui bougeait cette nuit-là, et non, tu n'as pas mis la petite Chrome enceinte (mais son ventre ayant quand même un peu gonflé, je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir menti à propos du test de grossesse, reste à trouver qui est le père ~ ). Et enfin, tu n'as pas non plus été soumis à l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi Squ-chan a voulu te faire croire tout ça, même si je pense que tu t'en fout littéralement, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander directement ~_

_ Voilà voilà ~ Je pense que ce « rapport » est assez rempli maintenant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que tu ne lise jamais ceci ~_

_PS : Squ-chan, si finalement c'est toi qui lit ce rapport, estime-toi heureux car ça veut dire que Boss-chan n'est pas tombé dessus. Et si tu veux me tuer parce que j'ai pris un « énorme risque » en écrivant tout ça dans mon rapport de mission, dis-toi que c'est une sorte de « vengeance » pour m'avoir empêché de participer ~ »_

. . .

Chtite note de fin : ...Et depuis cet événement, Xanxus lit tous les rapports de mission, espérant apprendre certaines choses qu'il ne sait pas.

Voili-Voilou! J'espère que ça vous à plu! Personnellement je suis assez fière de moi. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes.

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fiction dont je parlais au début, vous aurez compris qu'il ne faut pas prendre en compte la fin de ce chapitre 9 qui m'a inspiré.

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à m'améliorer ;)

Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère!


End file.
